Hetalia is invaded
by xfalleneaglex
Summary: Everything was fine...till Aliens invaded the earth. Rating might change.
1. Aliens invade

Hetalia is invaded

_Evening time in Hetalia…_

Everybody was back home after working at the government, turning on the news and watching their own national broadcast. Nobody seemed to care about the news or anything and the only thing they seemed to care about was the elections and polls etc…

Then suddenly, every television in the world had been hijacked by some mysterious signals. The countries were confused.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" cried England, as he was watching the BBC news broadcast. All the other countries were thinking the same way and were phoning each other talking about what had gone wrong.

Then suddenly…

"_Good evening Earthlings" _the voice abruptly cried. All the other countries went silent. It seemed that they were too shocked to talk or moved. The mysterious being began to talk and at first it was talking about how they were from a planet called Martia and their introduction, then soon after they were talking about invading the earth and were making threats against nations.

"_As I said, if you would kindly open your planet to us for our exploitation we would gladly appreciate it, till then goodbye" _then the voice died away.

"WHAT THE **** JUST HAPPENED" were the replies of most of the countries after the recording had ended. England went to phone America soon after.

"Hello Alfred, is this you?" asked England impatiently

"Yeah it is, did you see the broadcast" America happily replied. It seemed that he was super excited about meeting aliens.

"America, do something about this nonsense now!" England ordered into his phone.

"What do you want me to do Arthur" America said with a confused voice

"Well you always say that you're the hero and you got NASA" England said angrily. Then he slammed the phone with a deep sigh. The reason he asked America to do this mess was because England didn't even know what to do himself.

_Back in America_

America was super excited that he didn't even care what England said. He traveled to the NASA HQ to see if he could talk to the aliens somehow. He talked to the chief to see what he could do.

"Our agency has recently received a strange message concerning this alien event" the chief said

"Is there any way we could communicate with these aliens" asked America

"Yes, we could send a morse code back to their spaceship"

"Then can I use it? Please…"

"As a representative of our country, I see why not you could communicate with the aliens" the chief exclaimed.

_1 hour later_

America has finished typing his message to the aliens and is about to send it outer space.

"You sure this is alright" said one of the workers with uncertainty

"Of course it is" said America cheerfully. He then pressed the button and sent it out to space

_Outer space_

"Hehehehe" mumbled the aliens as they saw the message,

"Stupid humans" remarked one of the aliens "They really don't know how to think" they said through his translator

Back at earth

Back at earth, things were going crazy. Every nation was asking how aliens knew how to talk English and all the other questions you would ask. China had set up his nuclear equipment, Russia was gathering all the military he can and all the other countries were also arming themselves. Then at noon…

"Aliens have started invading earth as you know it. Nope it's not a movie, ITS REAL, countries have started evacuating their own civilians. They have attacked South Africa, they are moving north of Africa very fast and they are suspected to reach Italy by evening blah blah blah…"-the radio

As soon as all the countries heard it, they moaned.

_In Germany_

In Germany, Ludwig was too busy giving advice to Italy on self defense.

"I REPEAT, DO NOT SURRENDER TO THE ENEMY, IF YOU DO, THE WHOLE OF EUROPE WILL BE SCREWED BLAH BLAH BLAH…"

Italy was so scared and was begging Germany to help. It was like Italy was crying.

Germany told Italy that he would be sending forces to him and gave more lectures, and then he slammed the phone down and sighed. _Sometimes he didn't know how to handle Italy_ he thought.

_Evening at Italy_

As the aliens arrived at Italy by evening, Italy was already waving the White flag.

"What's this" the aliens spoke through the translator.

"I think it means he gives up" the aliens smirked. Then they grabbed the crying Italy and dropped him at the back of their truck. They have conquered an entire continent now and the humans were no match for their superior technology.

"Tell division B to move west and to invade America" the alien said in Martian. Then they speed off in their tanks and trunks and moved on to Germany.

As the whole world listened to the radio and learned that the aliens have taken over Italy, everyone, especially Germany, cried out ITALY!

The war with Aliens had began.

To be continued…


	2. Paradox

Paradox

In a ship somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean…

"Hey boss, this is division B, we are approximately 30 minutes away from Washington," said one of the operators, "we can fire the missiles anytime sir."

"Good work team, you can fire it any time, just try aiming for the White House." replied the alien general. "But be careful, the American military is one of, in fact the best militaries in the world and we are not sure what they are capable of yet"

"Roger that" said the operator, "we'll be sending in our squadron just in case."

"Good luck and take care then, and may Martia conquer the entire universe" wished the General

"To you too"

Back in Division B

"Ok, boss said that we can fire any time," said the operator, "Are the preparations ready yet?"

"Yep they're ready" shouted out an alien

"OK then, we'll be firing in a minute's time, make sure you aim it at the white house." There was a sudden rush in the ship as they heard the order. Operators screaming out coordinates, soldiers preparing weapons, aliens flaring the seas for the aircraft to see. Then as there were five seconds left...

"OK, 5…4…3…2…1… FIRE!" ordered out the operator. The soldiers gleefully obeyed the order and fired out a stream of missiles while chanting a popular Martian song. At this moment Washington was being breached…

_In Washington_

America was busy munching his hamburger while trying to listen to an important meeting over TV hosted by the pentagon in New York.

"The FBI and the CIA are working together to figure out this alien crisis." Said America's boss. "Apparently, Aliens are landing on Antarctica on Spaceships"

"We also believe that they possess technology far greater than ours. If we are to win this war, we will have to call the UN for a secret summit. We are already beginning to evacuate civilians from Washington and we do not know where we should transport them." The chief executive of the pentagon added. Then suddenly, a loud band exploded the walls of the white house and the room where America was sitting on collapsed. As the building collapsed, he could hear the people cursing over the TV. All of a sudden he could hear civilians screaming and buildings crumbling. America rose up from his rubble, and took a moment to posses everything that was happening.

"What the hell is going on" cried America. He saw civilians getting shot, tanks rolling in and then he saw his boss under the wreck.

"BOSS!" America cried out.

"Watch out" cried America's boss under the rubble. America looked up but it was already too late. He had been next to a bomb being dropped by a plane, which had vibrated and made him trip and hit his head on a stone. He was starting to lose conscience though he could feel his head bleeding and he could hear his boss shouting and for the last few seconds he was awake, he saw huge aliens standing over him. America was watching in awe as his boss was saying something to him. The only word he managed to splutter was _Tony…_

_Back in England_

England was chilling out in his office, sipping tea and listening to the radio.

"_It seems that Washington has been the latest victim in these alien attacks that have shook Africa and Europe. Already Germany, France and Italy have been taken over by UFO'S. This sure seems like a movie but it's happening right now. Civilians are being captured and used as slaves. It may only be moments until Aliens land themselves at Great Britain blah blah blah…"_

_That idiot let himself get attacked by aliens_ England thought, _then I might as surrender to aliens_. He then took a deep sigh and phoned France.

"Francis, how is it going over there"

"Onii san, were in big trouble. Those un-earthly beings have laser beams and supersonic speed. Even Ludwig can't hold them off," cried France

"Right now I'm running away as fast as I could, AHHHHH!" then the phone went dead silent.

_Crap _thought England. Suddenly a phone rang in his office.

"Hello?"

"Buckingham Palace has been raided sir!" one of the soldiers breathed. England started cursing black magic as he heard the message.


	3. China and Japan

China and Japan

_In Asia_

"_As Martians are taken over America and Europe, it seems like they have made their move in Asia as well. Already they have taken over Australia, New Zealand and most of the Far East. They are currently surrounding Japan and it is expected that Japan will be taken over soon at an alarming rate. Is this the end of the World as we know it?"_**-the radio**

As Japan fought bravely for his country, he knew wasn't going to win. But he couldn't turn back, betray his country and break the Bushido Law. As Japan staggered, heavily beaten and wounded, charged bravely at the outside forces, he couldn't hold it. As he knelt down to the enemy, shamefully bowed his head down and waited for his death he realized that his life was not complete. _I still have something to do_ Japan thought, but he didn't know what it was. As the enemy took Japan's katana and prepared to slay Japan, Japan knew what he had regretted._ I've always wanted to say sorry to China after WWII _Japan thought. As he realized this, he's tears rolled down like rain, knowing that he couldn't say sorry China. Just at the moment the katana touched his head, it suddenly stopped. _What? _Thought Japan but as he looked up, he was about to faint. But as he looked up at the last moments, he saw someone fighting off the enemy, and then he lost conscience…

Japan jolted up instantly from his bed. At first he observed his surroundings. Then he looked at his hands and body and found that there were many herbs that were used by China. He remembered about how he was about to die and then someone saved him. He, immediately with his instincts guessed that it was China who saved him. As China walked in the room with medicine, Japan gulped.

"Oh, your awake aru…," mumbled China, "here's your medicine." As Japan received the medicine, his mind flashed back to when he first met China…

_2000 years ago_

_Japan was running, hungry and alone. He didn't know how he would survive in this harsh reality. Monsters were chasing him, he didn't know what to eat or how to find water. Just as he was on his last energy he decided to rest upon a tree. Then he saw a person with a red robe and a ponytail up to the shoulder. He found out that the person was in fact a man. The man walked up to him and said_

"_Hello young nation, my name is China, what might be your name aru"_

"_Hello China where the sun sets, my name is Japan, where the sun rises"_

"_What?, this kid is rude aru…, here you look homeless and tired, by any chance do you have a home?"_

"_China san, I do not have a home, can you take me home with you"_

"_Of course aru! That was what I was going to ask you"_

_And so that is how China met Japan._

As Japan remembered this, he started acting strange. He wanted to apologize.

"China san…, back then, why did you save me, why didn't you leave me to die. I thought that you have hated me ever since WWII" Japan curiously asked.

"Of course aru, I still haven't forgotten back then when you made a scar on my back, but I still love you, because we are family aru…"

As Japan heard this, he started feeling teary

"China… I've always… wanted to say…," Japan started stumbling," I WANT TO SAY SORRY FOR ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS I DID TO YOU BACK THEN, CAN YOU FORGIVE ME, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU DON'T?," Japan impulsively cried out.

At first China seemed too shocked to talk or move. Then he smiled and hugged him saying "OF COURSE I FORGIVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" and they both laughed. After talking about the good old times China then blurted out something

"Remember, our world is being invaded by unknown beings, most of our siblings have already been captured. It's time we got a move on" Japan agreed and took his crutch and started moving.

"We'll go to Russia's place to rest because that place hasn't been invaded yet" China told Japan, "Though, I don't trust that man"

Somewhere in Europe…

England was running with France following behind. They have both escaped Enemy encounter and are moving towards Russia.

"Francis, can you PLEASE run faster. If you keep on running like this we'll never be able to make it to Russia." England shouted

"Onii-san , I'm trying my best, I'm afraid that I won't look sexy while I'm doing it"

England moaned. Suddenly a patrol Alien group was coming towards their direction.

"DUCK" whispered England as he pushed France's head down.

"Ow! You're ruining my hair!"

Slowly and slowly the patrol group was making their way to England and France's position in the bush…


	4. Jail escape

Jail Escape

_A random jail in an isolated place_

America groaned as he lifted his head up. The Aliens have somehow captured him and locked him up with the other prisoners. To the opposite was Italy, to the right was Greece and to the left was Romano. Right now Romano and Italy were having a fight about something he didn't even know about. He could also hear Austria at the end of the room complaining about no music to play.

"I WANT SOMETHING TO EAT, PREFARBLY A HAMBURGER" America yelled out across the room. The guards who next to him banged on his door to quiet him up. It was the 10th time they have done it and it was still morning.

"HEY DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AM THE MIGHTY GREAT AMERICA! LEADER OF ALL NATIONS AND THE ONE WHO KICKED BRITAINS ASS" The guards banged the door again. This time America tried to do a falcon punch.

"FALCON PUNCH HAH! OW!" moaned America. The doors were far more advanced than the ones in American Jails. The guards banged the door again.

"FREAKIN HELL, DO YOUGUUYS HAVE ANY JOB OTHER THEN BANGING A PRISON DOOR?" The door banged again, this time he heard the guards snicker.

"Give it up America you're never going to escape, "cried Romano from the left. America searched his own pockets. Then some leaves fell out. America tried to see what it was so he sniffed it. Then he realized it was Cannabis. _How the hell did it get here _America wondered.

_A week ago_

_America was out in the Rainforest camping with Canada for a holiday trip. Lately America has been getting on Canada's nerves so Canada suggested that a holiday might calm things down. _

"_America!" Canada cried out from the stream, "help me get some food from the forest."_

"_EH? Canada? Where are you?" America called out_

"_I'm over here down by the stream idiot…" Canada mumbled._

_As things settled down, America when out to find some food while Canada tried to set up the tents. While America was walking and munching on his hamburger he noticed that he found some weird plant that bear some resemblance to Cannabis, so he took a bunch and putted it in his pockets to report to the government. But he forgot to report it to the government long after the trip ended and so he left it in his pockets._

Suddenly, an idea popped up in America's mind,

"Hey, alien guard, I have something to show you. The door banged. "Hey it's the beauty of planet earth cried America. "It will change your life forever."

The alien peeped on the door hole and America showed the Cannabis to the alien with a smiling face. The alien received the plant not knowing what to do with it. As America explained how to smoke the weed, the alien willingly smoked it. And sure enough not long after, the alien soon got really high and America talked his way on unlocking the chains out of jail. As he walked past the prison cells, the confused faces of nations cried out how America came out and were begging to be released. But America just shook his shoulders and ran off.


End file.
